


Meeting The Parents

by CleoBane



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, salec
Genre: Attempt at humour, Cute, Dinner, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Jace is an ass, M/M, Nervous Simon, Protective Alec Lightwood, Salec - Freeform, Simon is adorable, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 06:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleoBane/pseuds/CleoBane
Summary: Some months ago, someone dared me to write a Salec fic. This is what one of the fics I came up with...( I wrote two)Simon is about to meet Alec's parents.





	Meeting The Parents

“Why do I have to go?” Alec rolled his eyes at the whiny tone in his boyfriend’s voice.

“It’s just dinner, Simon.” He said, chuckling.

“With your parents.” Simon glared at him. “With your family.”

“What’s the problem?” Alec asked, sitting next to him on the bed. “You said it yourself that parents love you.”

“They do.” Simon agreed. “But as the quirky best friend or the nerdy lapdog, not the guy banging their son.”

Alec laughed. “You are being dramatic.”

“Of course I am.” Simon said. “I’m worried. If I whine enough, maybe…”

“You are not getting out of this.” Alec said. “If you loved me, you…”

Simon gave him a dirty look. “Really, Lightwood? What are we? Fourteen?”

Alec grinned unapologetically and leaned in to kiss him. The chaste kiss quickly grew into something heated and Alec pulled away-with difficulty-breathing hard. “I know what you are doing. We’re going.”

“It was worth a try.” Simon pouted, but he stood up and made his way to the bathroom.

“Don’t worry; I won’t let anything happen to you.” Alec called out. “You’ll be fine.”

It wasn’t that Alec wasn’t nervous. He was. Extremely so, but he hid it a lot better than his jittery boyfriend.

He and Simon had met at his sister’s office Christmas party eight months ago. She and her girlfriend were having issues then and she didn’t want to go alone. Simon and his “band” were the entertainment.

Alec blamed all the alcohol he had been drinking that night but he somehow woke up in Simon’s apartment the next morning, hungover and cranky. Simon didn’t care about his bad mood; he just took him out for breakfast and they became friends.

Now he was going to introduce him to his parents. It was Izzy’s idea to do it on his parent’s wedding anniversary dinner. Since he had told Simon, the man had been panicking.

“If Jace ruffles my hair, I’ll hit him.” Simon called out from the bathroom.

Alec scoffed fondly. Simon had never hit anyone in his life. Violence made him sick. Literally. “You have my blessing.”

***

“It’s not too late.” Simon tried one last time. “You can tell them I died.”

Alec rolled his eyes again, for like the hundredth time today. “I’m not going to tell my family you died. It’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure?” Simon grasped his hand tightly. “Do you promise?”

“I promise.” Alec smiled. “Would it help if I said I was nervous too?”

“A little.” Simon sighed. “OK, I’m ready.”

Alec kissed his temple and pressed the doorbell to his parent’s home.

“You made it.” Izzy said, opening the door. “Mom’s on the warpath. Jace is here, with another boyfriend.”

Alec laughed as he and Simon made it inside. Simon hugged his sister and they started talking about God knows what. In Spanish.

“Hey Mom.” Alec said, when his mother walked in. Her stony expression softened a little as she saw her son. He kissed her cheek and turned to Simon, who gripped his hand tighter. “Alec? Who is your friend?”

“This is Simon, Mom.” Alec said. “I told you about him? My…boyfriend.”

Simon gave a weak smile. _“Encantado de conocerte…”_ Izzy snorted and Alec mentally face palmed. Simon must have been so nervous he switched to Spanish.

“ _Tu hablas espanol?”_ his mother asked in fluent Spanish, smiling. Simon nodded nervously.

“I was born in Colombia?” Simon said in English. “We moved here when I was seven.”

His mother nodded and said something in Spanish to Simon and he visibly relaxed. He and Izzy stared as his mother linked her arm with Simon’s and pulled him away.

“I like him, Alec.” She grinned. Then, “Go and talk to Jace or I swear I will kill him.” Then she walked away, pulling his boyfriend away. Simon shot him a nervous smile as he left the room with his mother.  

“What just happened?” Alec asked his sister. Izzy shrugged.

“I think Mom likes him.” She said. Her phone beeped. “That must be Lydia. Go and see Jace. You wouldn’t believe who he brought.”

“Who…?” Alec asked. But he was cut off by a familiar voice.

“Alexander, it’s been a while.”

Alec closed his eyes. He was going to kill Jace before his mother got her chance. He smiled and turned.

“Magnus Bane.” He used the voice he used with irritating customers in his restaurant. “What a surprise.”

Jace, the obnoxious dick, strolled in and grinned at his brother. “Alec, what’s up, man? You came alone? Where is Simon?”

“He’s with mom.” Alec said. “Can I talk to you for a minute, Jace?” He smiled at Magnus and pulled Jace away, into his father’s study.

“Seriously Jace?” Alec hissed. “You brought my ex?”

“So what?” Jace asked, grinning. “It’s not like you guys are still into each other. Are you?”

“Of course not.” Alec snapped. He saw an expression cross Jace’s face. “Well, just behave. Mom’s going to kill you. Although, she and Simon are getting along.”

“What?” Jace laughed. “Lewis? Really? And Mom?”

Alec grinned. “Yes, Jace. Simon and Mom.”

Jace rolled his eyes. “Who would have thought?” he muttered.

Alec missed the look in Jace’s eyes and he turned to leave. “Come on, let’s get this over with. I’m going to see if Simon needs help.”

***

As it turned out, Simon didn’t need any help.

Alec found his mother and boyfriend talking and laughing while his father stood there looking puzzled. He looked relieved when he saw Alec.

“Hey Dad.” Alec said. “I see you met Simon.”

“I did.” Robert looked at Simon and Mayrse. “He’s…different. I don’t think I have heard your mother laugh like that. What are they saying?”

Simon and his mother were chattering in Spanish, his mother was grinning. “Beats me. You know my Spanish is nothing to write home about.”

“At least she’s smiling.”  Robert said. “I thought she was going to strangle your brother.”

“Jace will behave.” Alec assured his father. “Or I’ll kill him.”

***

“Lewis!” Jace said loudly. Alec saw his boyfriend flinch as Jace made his way to him. Mayrse scowled at her son. “Jonathan…”

Jace grinned and kissed his mother’s cheek. “Aww mom. Are you still mad at me?”

“All I want today is a quiet dinner with my family.” She said. “No drama. Think you can manage that?”

Simon whispered something in his mother’s ear and she laughed. Jace frowned. “What? What did he say?”

His mother said something in Spanish and Simon cracked up holding up a fist and…his mother fist bumped him.

His mother fist bumped his boyfriend.

This was too much for Jace, he just scowled and walked out of the room. Alec walked towards his mother. “May I borrow Simon for a minute?”

“Of course sweetie.” His mother smiled and then dragged her husband into the kitchen.

“Having fun?” Alec asked. Simon beamed.

“Your mother is amazing.” Simon gushed. “At first I thought she was going to be scary, but she’s actually nice. And it was fun to let loose in Spanish with someone other than Izzy. Your dad is a bit scary though…”

“I think he’s scared you’re trying to steal his wife.” Alec joked. “What did you do to my mother?”

Simon laughed. “You should talk to your mother more. She has invited us to brunch on Sunday, by the way.”

Alec groaned. “What have I done?”

Simon giggled. “I heard Jace’s dating your ex. Are you OK?”

Alec frowned, remembering Magnus was in the house. “I am. It was a long time ago. Don’t worry about it.”

Simon grinned and lean up to kiss him. “This is fun.”

Alec grinned and whispered in his ear. “Wanna see my bedroom?”

“I have seen…Oh.” Simon grinned. “Why, of course. Lead the way Lightwood.”

Alec grabbed his hand and pulled him up towards the stairs.

***

Jace gave Alec and Simon a look as they came down much later. “I didn’t think you had it in you, Alec. In our parent’s home? For shame.”

Alec stuck his tongue out at his brother who rolled his eyes and ruffled Simon’s hair. Simon sighed. “Stop it Jace.” He said, scowling at the blonde.

“Or what?” Jace teased, doing it again. Simon squared his shoulders and elbowed Jace in the belly. Alec choked out a laugh.

Jace blinked, shocked. “Hot.” He said, grinning.

Alec rolled his eyes. There was always drama when the entire family was under one roof.

“Jace, stop flirting with Alec’s boyfriend.” Lydia said as she came in, Izzy behind her.

“It’s just fun.” Jace said, hugging her. “Isn’t it, Lewis?”

Alec heard Simon mutter something…and he laughed. “Let’s join Mom and Dad for dinner so we can go home.”

***

“We have to do that again.” Simon chattered excitedly as they made it back home. Alec was exhausted but strangely wired. He shouldn’t have had that second cup of coffee. Now he was going to be up all night.

Smirking, he wrapped his arms around Simon and nuzzled his neck. He suddenly had a good idea what he could be doing, if he was going to be up all night.

Man, he was a genius.

“What’s happening?” Simon murmured. “I thought you said you were tired. You made me drive.”

“I am tired.” Alec said, nibbling his ear. “But…”

Simon turned around and kissed him. “I’m kidding…” he said, chuckling. “I’m so pumped right now. And that coffee…what was in it? Magic?”

“At least you had just one.” Alec said, unbuttoning Simon’s shirt. “I had two. I’m wired.”

“I can help with that.” Simon grinned. “Just let me…”

 


End file.
